


Death Is From Above

by WildKingJackal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, GTA AU, I just feel really violent and Ryan is my violence control, I need a violent fic filled with murders so I can calm down I guess, I'll add more to this as I write more I guess, Loads of it, M/M, Mild Smut, Past physical abuse, Recreational Drug Use, almost immortal au, and cute boyfriends, just violence, kinda? i don't really know tbh, okay almost DEFINITELY immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan just needs to release pent up rage often. Murdering is the best way he knows.<br/>At least his boyfriends are understanding.<br/>Or, how murder helped Ryan find his boyfriends and get to know them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is From Above

"You son of a  _bitch_." Ryan hissed as he stabbed a man in the back, a snarl on his face behind his mask. He twisted the knife, heard the man's raspy gasp and then nothing. The silence was soothing, so was the blood dripping down from the man and the knife onto his hand. He took a deep breath before shoving the corpse to the ground, not even going to clean his blade.

He growled deeply as he moved deeper into an alleyway where the man's... 'Assistant' awaited, sitting on the ground, hyperventilating. Ryan gripped the man's throat with his left hand and raised him up, his lips turning upwards, into a cruel smirk. "You're not lucky, are you? I've been in such a bad mood lately, and here you are, being fucking idiots," he threw the man to the side with slight ease, hearing his shoulder pop as he landed against a dumpster. His smirk only grew.

"And I get the pleasure of killing you." He took slow, easy strides to the man who was now trying to scramble up, sobbing past the pain of his dislocated shoulder. He gripped the back of the man's shirt, making him stand before grabbing the back of his head and smashing it into the dumpster over and over again, sharp angry pushes that eventually caved the man's skull in. Ryan let go afterwards, a growl still forming in his throat. He needed more, more blood, more death. More chaos.

He found it in the shape of Gavin who found him, covered in blood and brains, cleaned him up and gave him a place to stay for the night. That was the first time they met and Ryan couldn't bring himself to kill the boy with sunglasses on in the middle of the night. He noticed a dark bruise from under them, but when he moved for Gavin's face, the man immediately flinched back as if he had been burned. "Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter." "Tell me." There was a heavy, burdening silence between them until Gavin took Ryan's hand, a sharp, mischievous grin on his lips. Ryan knew in that moment that Gavin would never tell him who had harmed him. He hoped he could figure it out.

"Hey, I heard there was this drug party going on tonight. Wanna head over and blow everyone up and keep the drugs for ourselves?"

They did. The night was filled with grenades and gunfights, murders and mercilessness. Ryan decided he liked Gavin and took him home that night. They drank and smoked, whispered soft nothings to each other as they had sex a few times in a row. Gavin was still there in the morning and he barely left for an hour to pack up his things from his shitty apartment to bring them back. Ryan didn't mind.

They were chaos and destruction, hellfire and danger. Vagabond and Pyro, someone had called them once. Gavin had fought about it, saying he should be named Vav, but the nickname Pyro stuck and Ryan found himself calling out to him that way when they were out. Gavin grew to love the name, soft smiles and easy words.

They melted into something comfortable quickly, learning each other inside out and falling too hard, too fast without a care. They knew they could die at any moment, so why take their time? They enjoyed themselves with alcohol and soft drugs and cigarettes. They could stay in bed for hours explaining each old and newer scars, telling the stories behind them. Gavin was always reserved during those chats and Ryan didn't blame him. They had to adjust around Gavin's habits, the flinching, the tensing uncontrollably, the fear at every sudden noise in Ryan's lush, plant-filled apartment.

They managed, somehow, to get used to it. Ryan was slower in his movements around the man and he made noise to let him know where he was. Gavin would tell Ryan when he wasn't comfortable with something and Ryan would change it or get rid of it altogether.

The night that changed everything was the night Gavin decided to take someone to an abandoned cabin in the woods, eyes shining dangerously. It made Ryan feel warm and pleased as he followed his boyfriend like a puppy, teeth showing as he grinned. The person they had taken was a man, young enough. Ryan smiled cruelly. "Hey, man, what's your name?" Gavin let out an annoyed noise, almost telling Ryan not to play with his food. It didn't deter the gent.

"M-Mark. Mark N-Nutt." Gavin let out a snort and shoved Mark into a chair once they were inside, taking out a small pocket knife and humming as he stared at the sitting man. "Love?" Ryan answered by moving closer, humming in question softly. "His eyes or tongue? Which one do you want?" The gent let out a strangled, surprised and incredibly fond noise, gripping the lad's hips and grinding down against his ass.

"I don't have a tongue in my jar collection yet," he purred at Gavin. "But I would love one." Gavin let himself lean against Ryan, mouth opening up slightly with a silent gasp as he kept his eyes on Mark.

"I can do that for you."

Turns out that cutting out a human tongue was easy for Gavin, almost like he'd done it before. Ryan thought that maybe the lad had. And wouldn't that be a delectable surprise. The tongue was dropped on a nearby table and Gavin turned to Rye with a soft look in his eyes and a dangerous smile. "Rye? Do you want to?"

The gent only moved closer to Gavin, wrapping his arms tightly around the lad from behind. "I want to watch you do it. Wanna get hard at the sight of you covered in blood. Wanna fuck you on the ground, mark you with bruises and blood, so much blood, Gavin. You'd be so beautiful covered in it. My little Pyro covered in blood." He could feel Gavin shivering at the words, pressing his ass against Ryan's jean clad lap, needy noises leaving him eagerly.

Gavin finished off their prey easily, slitting his throat open with remarkable ease that only made Ryan grow harder. He shoved Gavin face first against the nearby table, as they listened to Mark Nutt's dying gasps, and pressed himself closely to the other man. He moved slightly to remove his mask, his erection only pressing harder against Gavin who let out a whine and a moan. "Rye- love, please. Please I want you, Ryan."

That night is when they started killing together, more intimately so than their usual nights of chaos. To them it was a kind of ritual, intimate and precious, something only for them to know of and understand.

What they didn't expect, however, was Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes I just sat down and wrote because MURDEROUS R A G E.
> 
> But thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked! <3


End file.
